The Conductor
The Conductor (あんないにん Guide) appears at different times in the NDS and PS3 games. The online nickname for his world, for the NDS game, is simply "夢の世界 dream world". Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch He appears in a forested glen postgame where you'll find the diary that has been misplaced for the umpteenth time. Upon speaking with him he'll inform you that rifts have opened all over the world. You then can take on new bounty hunts at Swift Solutions that pitch you against beefed up versions of most of the game's bosses, though the Nightmares, Shadar and The White Witch are missing from this line-up Sealing the first batch unlocks the second which in turn unlocks the last rift. the Conductor then opens the door, leading to a unique location via a long corridor (note the murals) where you'll fight the first battle against the Guardian of Worlds. '(Warning: Post-game content') After defeating the guardian, the Conductor/Guide tells you to open another door that leads to a parallel version of Motorville. Things are a little different, and there doesn't seem to be a soulmate for Oliver. After chasing him throughout the town he'll hand you the keys to the Philmobile (Phil's car), and reveals that he is the Oliver of that alternate Motorville. Because Alicia didn't travel to this world, he wasn't saved from Shadar and became a lost soul. He journeyed to a place where lost souls gather, chose this form, and then sought out Oliver. Differences between the two Motorville *Leila hates cheese. *With traffic lights, red means go and green means stop. *Cars can fly. *You can talk to animals without using Nature's Tongue. *Some nameless NPCs have very different hairstyles between the two parallel worlds. PS3-version trivia *The rift-sealing isn't liked by Drippy. *The Conductor/Guide is apparently modelled after a bobblehead doll. *The Conductor's top speed is slightly higher than Oliver's. *The last and most potent piece of heart is "curiosity". *The Conductor calls this parallel world "home". Ni no Kuni: Dominion of the Dark Djinn Anytime after your first stay at the inn, you'll sometimes be transported to his world while you sleep at one. When Oliver asks "Where is this place?" he answers "ここは　夜と朝のスキマの世界さ This place is the world in the gap between evening and morning". However the background image of this "world" is the same illustration as on page 263 of the Japanese version of the Wizard's Companion. The Nazcaän Script is drawn into the background just as in the illustration, for example it appears on giant mushrooms. *Shortly above the conductor is a red treasure chest next to an apple tree. The chest asks for a password instead of the normal unlock spell. The password is "あかいつき". *Directly to the left of the same apple tree is an invisible person called "ふしぎなこえ mysterious voice". A normal speech bubble appears above its head even though it's otherwise invisible. Talk to him, choose the first option, he asks you a riddle, and the answer is "たまご egg". Then the "voice" becomes visible - it's a pink たびするタマゴ (travelling egg). Touch it to pick it up. *To the upper-left of this is a blue sparkle, forage it and it's (おもいでのはな flower of memories). It's upside-down with its green stem sticking up at the top, and the outer two petals are pink while the middle one is yellow. *To the lower-left of the conductor, just before the bridge, another speech bubble/exclamation mark appears. It asks "ものに「影」を落とす魔法とは・・・・？ The thing left behind in the "shadow" of magic is....?" and the answer is supposedly to draw the Magic Lamp spell (but I can't get it to work, I get the "staff can't be used for that" error). **Possible error messages: "今の杖では使えないようだ the staff can't be used for that spell right now","この魔法では効果が無いようだ This magic won't have any effect", "描き方を間違えたようだ you made a mistake in your drawing" *To the bottom-left of the sticks in the ground are some candles. The correct answer is to use Fireball on the 上 (top) and 左 (left) candles. Then the tree above you will light on fire at the tip. *At the broken bridge, use Bridge. *Use Rejuvenate on the clock. It will join your party as a member and is supposedly a good healer. If you speak to the Conductor and choose the first option, he'll ask you a question. This repeats itself, with better rewards for every question answered. After answering correctly you'll be woken up and find yourself back at the inn, so he only asks one question per visit: #"サカナとリンゴを足すと？" the answer is "11". #"川の中には何がいる？" answer "くじら". #"川に浮かぶ葉はいくつ？" answer "0". #"船の中のくだものは？" answer "なし". #"滝はどちらに流れている？" answer "きた". #"橋の向こう側には何がある？" answer "そら". #"ネズミは何を食べた？" answer "ぞう". #"地面の下…証拠が書かれている物は？" answer "きのこ". #"サカナは何匹が残っている？" answer "2".''' #"隠れている魔法のルーンは？" answer is Thunderstorm. #"さかさまにして現れる動物は？" answer "きりん". *After you answer all eleven, you'll have the option to face a boss battle '''while only fighting with Oliver alone. The bosses are on the same level as the near-end-of-game bosses. Upon winning, Oliver receives two rare gems, and if the dream world is visited afterwards then the Conductor will be replaced with a stone statue. Ni No Kuni 2: The Revenant Kingdom In this game more is revealed of his background and motives in the Tale of the Timeless Tome DLC. '''It is revealed that he was the "God of Gods" first attempt at making humans, but he was failure and has no definite form as a result. He also considers himself the ancestor of mankind because of this he feels the need to protect humanity against evil no matter where or when. In this game he reveals that there are many realities and that he is able to hop between them, and that he is looking for what he dubs '''Saviors. He is first introduced when Tani informs Evan that there is a rabbit like man appearing in other peoples dreams when they sleep at inns. He soon encounters the players when they sleep at an inn but has to run away due to the nightmares. This happens numerous times until the player creates their own inn, he also helps them in the creation of the 'Wizard's Companion Martial Method. '''He also helps them learn the 'Materialize '''spell to create items that hold special meaning. With this he helps the player navigate the memories of their comrades in order to collect all of the High Higgledies in order to defeat the source of the tainted and free the '''God of Gods '''from that tainted corruption. With his job done he is content and remains in the dreamscape for some time. Category:Postgame Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom Category:Males Category:DLC